crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
K-Volt
The K-Volt is a small submachine gun featured in Crysis 2 that fires electrified metal pellets. It can be found in the hands of C.E.L.L. agents. Description The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): K-Volt: As its name suggests, the K-Volt uses electricity to dispatch targets, firing electrostatic pellets that deliver a powerful jolt on impact. The K-Volt’s ballistics are actually closer to a paintball gun than a regular firearm, being less effective against moving targets because of the strong leading required to score a hit. The K-Volt is a compliance weapon that provides police officers and private security personnel a ranged, non-lethal option. Like other electroshock weapons, the risk of a lethal injury always remains, but is much higher with the K-Volt due to its controversial rapid fire mode. In recent years there have been numerous incidents with K-Volt bursts being fired into crowds in Syria and Mexico, resulting in several dead and dozens of injured. Unconfirmed reports suggest that manufacturer CryNet developed the K-Volt primarily for military usage as an EMP weapon to counter the increased availability of digitized soldier equipment and vehicles. The version currently available on the market could well be a scaled-down byproduct of much larger devices with the potential to neutralize even bigger targets."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: K-Volt". mycrisis.com. Feb 3, 2011. Specifics The K-Volt is a compliance weapon that provides police officers and private security personnel a ranged, non-lethal option. The gun comes with a magazine size of 50 and 150 reserve shots. Like other electroshock weapons, the risk of a lethal injury always remains, but is much higher with the K-Volt due to its controversial rapid fire mode. If a C.E.L.L soldier wielding a K-Volt, extreme caution is advised as the burst will disrupt the Nanosuit energy, effectively removing all the Nanosuit abilities for a short time. In Multiplayer, the player can unlock a C.E.L.L. camouflage for the K-Volt after the second Reboot. Stats Accuracy: 4 Rate of fire: 7 Mobility: 7 Damage: 1 Range: 4 Attachments *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Laser Pointer History The actual year of implementation is unknown. Unconfirmed reports suggest that manufacturer CryNet developed the K-Volt primarily for military usage as an EMP weapon to counter the increased availability of digitized soldier equipment and vehicles. The version currently available on the market could well be a scaled-down byproduct of much larger devices with the potential to neutralize even bigger targets. In recent years there have been numerous incidents with K-Volt bursts being fired into crowds in Syria and Mexico, resulting in several dead and dozens injured. Usage The K-Volt is an all-around use weapon and can easily dispatch both Ceph and human soldiers. It is best used against Ceph as it can stun and completely halt the movements of most alien units. It can be good against humans but it requires slightly more shots that could be conserved if you would use another weapon such as the SCAR. A single shot is enough to blast a CELL Operative off their feet, but will not kill them, as they will usually get back up, so don't mistake it for an instant kill. One way to check if the CELL soldiers are dead is by moving over their body. If they have dropped a weapon, they are dead. If they don't, check by firing a shot or two at them. You can avoid all of that if you fire at the CELL troopers continuously until they scream, which usually takes about one second. In the hand of the enemy it can be a devastating weapon due to its ability to completely drain the Nanosuit's energy making the K-Volt user a TOP Priority. As a side note, it seems that a K-Volt can destroy a Pinger in a matter of four magazines, which is all the player's reserve ammo if they have a fully loaded K-Volt. In multiplayer, the K-Volt remains largely unchanged from campaign. The K-Volt still drains opponents of suit energy on hit, so opponents will not be able to cloak or use armor mode. Just as always, damage is quite low, but the high rate of fire makes up for it. The K-Volt is still recommended for close range combat due to a low projectile speed, but the assault scope is still available if wanted. The K-Volt combined with the X-43 MIKE make one of the most effective anti-Ceph weapons in the game. The electrified pellets are extremly effective against the aliens and can take most of them down in a third of a clip. Trivia *The K-Volt has the most amount of deviation between firing sounds per shot than any other weapon in Crysis 2. *This weapon may have been inspired by the TDI (now known as KRISS) Vector as they look very similar in appearance. *If enough hits are landed, K-Volt can literally turn Ceph inside out. Gallery File:Kvoltclean.png|The K-Volt in Crysis 2 File:Kvoltiron.png|Iron sights File:Kvoltreflex.png|With Reflex Sight File:Kvoltassault.png|With Assault Scope kvol2.jpg|The K-Volt kvol.jpg|Selecting attachments on the K-Volt Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-47-14-79.jpg|K-Volt in Crysis 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons